Riniel Vellon Remembering a Friend
by Calamity Kitten
Summary: The rangers come together on a special night to remember a special friend…


Author:Elnáriel

Title:Riniel vellon /Remembering a Friend/

Summary:The rangers come together on a special night to remember a special friend…

Rating:G

Disclaimer:Not mine, not mine…unfortunately deep sigh

Author's note:This is my way of dealing with certain things and so I'd like to dedicate this story to a very special friend of mine who, in a very real sense, gave me the world. I miss you, dear one! You were the best!

_Enough of this, on with the story…_

They gathered at sundown, just outside the gates of Minas Tirith.

When he walked towards his friends Aragorn drew in a deep breath of the cool air. He was dressed in his worn ranger clothes, for tonight he wasn't the king of Gondor.

Tonight he was just Strider, ranger of the North, who joined his ranger companions to remember an old friend.

He had told both Arwen and Jonath that tonight was a special night and they had understood. Jonath didn't seem too happy with the thought of letting his king wander around in the night but had been consoled when he learned that Aragorn would be accompanied by the other rangers.

He was acknowledged by a simple nod. Aragorn had asked them all to treat him as a fellow ranger and they respected this request.

They all had come together to celebrate the birthday of Halbarad, to honour his memory and sharing their thoughts of him.

Looking at the assembled rangers he felt a surge of pride that so many had come. But after all he had been not only a great friend but also a mentor for most of them.

Taking a deep breath to steady his voice he spoke. "Good evening my friends. I'm happy to see that so many of you have come to share this evening. There is not much for me to say so I suggest that we get going now."

The rangers nodded and started their silent march to the place where they had laid Halbarad to rest. It was on top of a hill to the north of the city. They had buried him beneath a great oak tree, looking over the city he had died protecting.

Letting his gaze wandering over the rangers he spotted Cless, a young man in his late twenties, standing slightly apart from the others.

Strider knew that Halbarad had been very close to the young man. Cless' parents had been killed when he was thirteen years old and the older ranger had taken him under his wings and become mentor, brother and father to Cless.

He fell in next to Cless. "How are you doing?" he asked quietly.

The young man shrugged slightly. "I miss him. But it is better now than it was a year ago. And it helps to have friends like the ones I have found here."

"Still you don't join the talking around you."

"I just don't feel like talking right now. There will be time for it later."

Strider nodded. He understood and respected that. So he simply walked beside the young man, letting his mind wander as they neared the hill.

Finally they reached the old tree. Without a word they formed a half circle around the tree.

Varen had brought his lute. Now he started to sing a traditional morning song of the rangers. His strong, deep voice rose into the night and Aragorn remembered how much Halbarad had liked this song. He heard an almost imperceptible sob beside him and knew Cless was crying.

Gently he placed a hand on the man's shoulder. He didn't speak but a soft and grateful touch on his arm told him that it wasn't necessary.

The song died away and silence fell on the group, each of them communing on his own with their friend.

"Happy birthday, old friend," one of the rangers said after long minutes.

"We miss you, Halbarad," another one added.

Then a third one spoke: "I don't need your birthday to think of you. But it is good to meet with your friends and remember together."

Finally, after another long period of silence, Cless moved up to the tree and placed his hands on the bark. His voice was choked but nevertheless Aragorn could understand him. "Thank you, Halbarad. Thank you for accepting me in your life. Thank you for all your patience, your counsel and for being there for me when I thought I had no one left."

He resumed his place among the other rangers. Aragorn could see that the young man was shaking slightly so he laid his arm around him, offering his support.

One by one the rangers finished their silent talk with Halbarad and walked down the hill. They had agreed on coming together after visiting the grave and had chosen a sheltered spot at the foot of the hill.

Before they joined the other rangers who had already settled down around a big fire Cless stopped Aragorn. "Thank you."

But Aragorn just shook his head. "It is always better to remember with friends."

Cless smiled. "Right. And it feels good to have friends like you."

This night the rangers sat together until the sun rose, laughing together, sharing stories and memories.

Aragorn felt as free as he hadn't in a long time. Sitting here in the circle of the rangers he found himself agreeing with Cless: it felt great to have friends like these.

I Veth

/the End/

_Please review! This one's pretty important to me and I'm dying to find out what you guys think of it!_


End file.
